


Sharing

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili makes his move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subtle Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215925) by [Jimiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel). 



> so this is the was inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/652165 by thorinsmut and http://archiveofourown.org/works/1215925 by jimiel

Kili had never been courted before and he had been so overjoyed at Bilbo's interest in him that he could barely sleep the night before. He had spent most of the night thinking of the best time to respond to Bilbo with his own sign of courtship. Finally here he was sneaking a small pink pebble into Bilbo's bags while everyone was off bathing. Kili was smiling brightly as he made his way to the stream afterwards.

He simply couldn't wait for Bilbo's next gift, he was vibrating with excitement for days. When three days had passed with no other signs of Bilbo's intentions Kili began to worry Bilbo had changed his mind, that maybe Bilbo had decided Kili was just to elf-like, after all that was what all the other dwarves had thought. Kili shook his head at his own worries; it was ridiculous for Bilbo to lose interest in him for such a reason. Bilbo himself was somewhat elf like.

On the fourth day Kili began paying close attention to Bilbo and noticed he wasn't the only one. It seemed Bofur had been trying to court Bilbo but was considering on giving up if the moss covered rock he was discreetly tossing in his hands was anything to go by. Kili wasn't too worried about Bofur, Bilbo had made the first move on Kili after all. He did begin to worry though when five days past and still nothing from Bilbo.

He began trailing behind Bilbo when the company moved, or at least behind his uncle, who he noticed often walked behind Bilbo instead of in front of him with Dwalin. He thought for a moment that it was possible his uncle was after Bilbo as well but quickly dismissed the idea when he remembered the way Thorin had treated Bilbo at bag-end. He did continue to worry that perhaps someone else had caught Bilbo's interest although and continued to keep an almost always constant watch on the hobbit.

It was the tenth day with no further courting rituals before he realized his worries were well found. He had been walking beside Fili and enjoying his older brothers company as well as getting Bilbo off his mind when said hobbit squeezed in between Him and his brother. He watched Bilbo run up to Dwalin and Balin but quickly looked to his side when he heard Fili draw in a sharp breath.

His brother was staring at the ground before he quickly bent down to pick something up and stuffed into his pocket. Kili was an archer however, and his keen eyes saw the periwinkle blue handkerchief just before Fili stood up straight with a slight blush. Kili blinked, of course Bilbo would be interested in Fili, he was after all, the older of the two. Fili was also so much more handsome and rugged, even kili had to admit his brother was far better looking than he. Fili glanced over at him and his face turned a shade redder at the knowing glint in Kili's brown eyes.

Kili grinned at his brother and began digging through his pockets. He knew it wasn't proper but this was Fili, His brother whom he had never kept a secret from, so he finally pulled what he was looking for out of his pocket and held it up for Fili to see. At first the blonde just stared questioningly at his younger brother before understanding dawned on him and he knew whose hair Kili held between his fingers was. Soon the brothers were wearing matching grins; they had always loved to share.>

**Author's Note:**

> it would be awesome if someone would pick up from here. i choose to leave it up to whoever picks this up next, to decide who Bilbo will accidently lead-on next. lets see if we can get everyone courting poor oblivious Bilbo :)


End file.
